


Parental Shenanigans

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Future, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Other, Sketchbook, doodle dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Just a doodle dump of some old 2xH where they have a daughter and everything is fine and good and no one has to be broke or pretend to be a nun or trash priest.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	Parental Shenanigans

Duo cracking and crying over the newborn because he's actually a giant jelly filled donut.

*boop* Baby torment.

At least one of them knows how to parent.

incorrectgundamwingquotes is the gift that keeps on giving.

He's gonna regret giving her that poptart.

REALLY OLD. Lying to the poor, impressionable child. Lol.

Seeing Duo before I made his nose huge is so fucking weird.


End file.
